


And That Was It

by Wayward_Weary_butWonderfilled



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Weary_butWonderfilled/pseuds/Wayward_Weary_butWonderfilled
Summary: Based on a prompt from otpdisaster.tumblr.comOne phone call. Two perspectives.And that's it.





	And That Was It

Gabe's phone was ringing. 

 

It took him a moment to pull the dog off his lap, but once it he realized it was Sam on the other end of the line, he moved much quicker. 

 

“Hey babe, what's up?” He asked, a little surprised by the call. Sam was on a hunt at the moment, and he wasn't expecting to be done yet. He hoped though, that this meant he was going to be done early, and therefore home early. 

 

“Hey Gabe,” Sam said, and Gabe could hear the smile in his voice. “I just. . I had a minute and I. I wanted to talk to you. Say I love you, all that.” 

 

Gabe smiled warmly. “Aw. . That's sweet. Does this mean you took care of monster of the week?” 

 

Sam coughed on the other end, but Gabe didn't think too much of it. “Not. . Not quite, love,” Sam said, with a somewhat weary chuckle. “Almost there. I think. . . I think Dean is gonna--” 

 

Gabe heard a sharp intake of breath. “Sam? Are you okay?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I, uh, thought I was gonna sneeze,” Sam explained, and while Gabe wasn't sure he believed it, he decided to let it be. 

 

Or not. “like, Winchester fine or fine fine?” 

 

Sam laughed a little at that. “Fine fine. Anyways. I just. Wanted to hear your voice and all, and just say I love you and I can't wait to see you again.” 

 

“Alright. . . I love you too, Samshine. I'll see you soon, yeah?” 

 

“Uh. Yeah. I love you. . Bye.” 

 

And he hung up. 

 

And that was it.

 

* * *

 

 

Red. Everything was red.

 

One minute Sam had been battling a demon while Dean was searching the house—the older Winchester having no clue that Sam had found what they were looking for—and then the next thing he knew he was being attacked from behind. With his own blade. Poetic. 

 

Time around him slowed and he felt every inch of the demon killing knife piercing his skin, before it was suddenly removed and he was shoved, quite roughly, to the ground. 

 

He coughed and spluttered, trying to lift himself off the floor and back in a fighting position, but damn it _ hurt.  _

 

He let his limbs collapse beneath him—well, that's acting as if he had a choice. Warm, wet and sticky, blood poured down his back and he was surrounded by red and he could already feeling his fingers and toes tingling. It had been a long time—maybe forever—since he remembered losing this much blood. 

 

The demon was gone in a flash, and—fuck—

 

“Dean!” He tried to shout, to warn his brother, but it made him cough and he couldn't make his voice very loud. 

 

He wasn't going to make it much longer. 

 

He could already feel his head getting fuzzy and darkness creep up at the edges of his vision, and his lungs felt wet and—

 

He wasn't going to make it much longer. 

 

So, he did the only thing he could think of. The only thing that made sense. 

 

He called Gabriel. 

 

“Hey babe, what's up?” That heavenly voice came through his phone's speaker, and Sam smiled. 

 

“Hey Gabe,” he said, forcing every bit of pain or fear from his voice. Gabriel didn't need to know. “I just. . I had a minute and I. I wanted to talk to you. Say I love you, all that.” 

 

Sam could hear the smile in Gabe's voice, and he knew he'd made the right decision. “Aw. . That's sweet. Does this mean you took care of the demon or whatever?”

 

_ More like the demon took care of me.  _

 

Sam coughed, and he bit back a wince. His range of vision was becoming smaller and smaller, and his eyes began to blur with silent tears that welled in the corner of his eyes. This hurt. Both the wound, and the sound of Gabriel's voice, the thought of his smile, knowing Sam would never be able to experience any of  it in person again. Knowing he'd never be able to kiss his love again, that cut deeper than any blade—and this one cut damn  _ deep.  _

 

“Not. . Not quite, love,” Sam said, a soft smile warming up his face. “Almost there. I think. . . I think Dean is gonna--” he tried to shift to look out for his brother, but blood pulsing from the hole in his back made that a little hard, and he gasped, in pain as well as in fear. 

 

“Sam? Are you okay?” Gabe demanded, obviously concerned. 

 

Sam knew that maybe he should tell Gabriel, but. . . It would only make the ex-archangel feel worse, and more guilty. There was always some way Gabriel could make himself at fault in a situation, and Sam didn't want that. So, he came up with the fastest excuse he could. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I, uh, thought I was gonna sneeze,” he explained, hoping Gabriel would choose to go with it and not ask for further explanation. And a futile hope that was. 

 

“Like, Winchester fine or fine fine?” Gabriel asked, and Sam knew he wasn't buying it. But he wasn't going to let up that easily. 

 

“Fine fine. Anyways. I just. Wanted to hear your voice and all, and just say I love you and I can't wait to see you again,” he said, his voice falling softer and a soft smile actually curving up on his lips, his eyes shut tight so he could ignore his faltering vision and pretend, for Gabriel's sake, that everything was actually okay.

 

“Alright. . . I love you too, Samshine. I'll see you soon, yeah?” Gabriel allowed, his voice telling Sam that the subject was definitely  _ not _ dropped for good but that 

 

“Uh. Yeah. I love you. . Bye.” Sam hated lying. And he wished he had a chance for a much better good bye. He had no idea what happened, or where he'd go after this, but—well. That was a lie. He knew exactly what was going to happen, where he'd be. He just really wished it could have been somewhere he'd have a chance to see Gabriel again.

 

He was gonna miss that asshole. 

 

And he hung up. 

 

And that was it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little mess of mine. . . The original prompt can be found here: 
> 
> http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/110731939970/person-b-knowing-theyre-undoubtedly-about-to-die
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
